Augmentations (DX)
The augmentations that the player can have implanted in his/her body in Deus Ex are nano-augmentations. The augmentations featured are: *Combat Strength *Microfibral Muscle *Ballistic Protection *EMP Shield *Cloak *Radar Transparency *Synthetic Heart *Power Recirculator *Targeting *Vision Enhancement *Aggressive Defense System *Spy Drone *Regeneration *Energy Shield *Aqualung *Environmental Resistance *Run Silent *Speed Enhancement *IFF *Infolink *Light These augmentations are installed into slots in various parts of the body. There is one slot each for arms, legs, cranial, and eyes, two slots for subdermal, and three slots for torso. Each augmentation canister contains two augmentation options, and the player must choose one. This choice is permanent, so once an augmentation is installed, it cannot be removed or swapped for a different one. Installing an augmentation consumes the augmentation canister. For augmentations that go in subdermal or torso slots, it is possible have both of the options from one canister type provided two canisters of that type can be found. Each augmentation can also be upgraded using an augmentation upgrade canister. All augmentations (except the pre-installed ones and Synthetic Heart) have four "tech" levels. Below is a list of the augmentations and their functions. Pre-installed Infolink – This augmentation allows an individual (or AI) to contact you vocally through an electronic transmission. This has no upgrading capacity. IFF – This augmentation utilizes the cross hairs in front of you to distinguish between friend, foe or otherwise. If the cross hairs do not change, the object cannot be destroyed. If the cross hairs turn into a white target, the object can be destroyed, but it is neutral. If they turn into a green target, the person, animal or bot is friendly; if they turn into a red target, the person, animal or bot is an enemy. This also has no upgrading capacity. Light – This is a short and long-range flashlight that, given the abundance of dark areas in the game, is possibly one of the most useful augmentations. This cannot be upgraded, If you install Shifter, however, It can be upgraded for increased light output. Arms Combat Strength – This increases the power of melee attacks (e.g. the crowbar, the baton and the Dragon's Tooth Sword). This power increases with each increment in level. This augmentation can be useful for combat and stealth players alike. Microfibral Muscle – This allows to lift heavy objects, such as those large metal crates that one encounters periodically in the game. This ability improves with each increment in level. This ability can be used to remove large obstacles from alternative pathways around potential confrontations, or to reach items of value. Stealth players seem to find more use of this augmentation than combat players for fairly obvious reasons. However, if you do not upgrade it, you will find it is of limited use past the initial stages of the game. Legs Speed Enhancement – This augmentation is the most versatile of them all, and is very useful for combat and stealth players alike. This augmentation allows the player to run faster, jump higher and farther and it reduces the damage from falls. These abilities increase as the augmentation is upgraded by one level, Speed Enhancement can also imitate the Run Silent augmentation: enable it and crouch, you will walk completely silent, although when you jump it still makes sound. Run Silent – This augmentation muffles the footsteps of the player. This muffling increases with each level. This augmentation, for obvious reasons, is far more useful for stealth players. Subdermal Canister one Cloak – This augmentation makes you invisible to organic enemies, such as people, animals and mutants. It does not, however, make you invisible to bots and security devices. This augmentation uses a large amount of energy, and so should be used with caution, It is also recommended that you install the Power Recirculator augmentation. The energy usage decreases with each upgrade. Radar Transparency – This augmentation is the reverse of the Cloak. It makes you invisible to bots and security devices, but does not hide you from organic beings. Its energy usage is just as debilitating as the Cloak, and is also decreased with each upgrade. Canister two Ballistic Protection – This protects you from non-explosive projectiles (e.g. bullets, regular darts) and melee weapons. This, however, does not protect you from flamethrowers, Tranquilizer darts, plasma slugs and explosives. The level of protection increases with each upgrade. EMP Shield – This protects you from EMP attacks, whether it be from the enemy or your own EMP grenades. This protection increases with each upgrade. Torso Canister one Regeneration – Possibly one of the easiest augmentations to obtain (its canister is right next to Jaime Reyes when you escape the MJ12 compound beneath UNATCO HQ) and one of the most life-saving, this augmentation repairs/heals any damage incurred to you instantaneously, thus increasing your chances for survival in combat and radioactive or poisonous environments. This reduces the need for Ballistic Armors, Hazmat Suits and Medkits. This healing increases with each upgrade, and this augmentation is highly recommended for any player. Energy Shield – This is in the same canister as Regeneration, and so can be obtained very easily. This augmentation protects you from fire, electricity and plasma. Given this, it is highly useful in combat, especially against Gunther Hermann and Walton Simons, who use the flamethrower and plasma rifle respectively. The protection improves with each upgrade. Canister two Aqualung – This augmentation decreases oxygen usage during swimming, allowing the player to stay underwater for longer periods of time. This period increases with each upgrade, and according to the augmentation info in the game, Aqualung at Tech four allows the player to stay underwater indefinitely. Due to the pathways around danger waterways provide (one good example are the canals in Hong Kong that give you an alternative approach to the VersaLife Universal Constructor; taking the main entrance puts you face to face with Commandos), Aqualung is very useful for stealth players. Rebreathers are the item alternatives to this augmentation, and are rare, so this augmentation has its value. Environmental Resistance – This augmentation protects you from toxins and radiation, and this protection increases with each level. This augmentation, however, is not very necessary, as Hazmat suits are normally found near toxic and radioactive areas, but it can be handy if you have not invested in the Environmental Training skill. Canister three Power Recirculator – This augmentation decreases the energy usage of other augmentations, and is particularly useful for energy-intensive augmentations like the Cloak and Radar Transparency augmentations. This energy-usage decrease increases with each upgrade. Synthetic Heart – This augmentation increases another active augmentation with a level of Tech three or less by one level. This augmentation cannot be upgraded, and uses a fairly large amount of energy. Augmentation upgrade canisters are fairly plentiful, but are found in scattered locations, so this augmentation can prove very useful. Cranial Aggressive Defense System – This destroys missiles, darts, bombs, plasma attacks and flame attacks before they reach the player. With each upgrade, that distance between player and incoming attack increases. At the highest level, the enemy's weapons can turn against him. This augmentation can also trigger any LAMs or EMPs placed on walls by enemies. This is the ideal augmentation for combat, but is virtually useless for stealth players. Spy Drone – This neat little augmentation creates a hovering robot upon activation which can allow you to see areas beyond your reach. In addition, the drone can fire EMP attacks to permanently disable bots and temporarily disable security cameras and turrets, without you having to incur any damage yourself. This augmentation is a must-have for stealth players. The drone will last until you stop the augmentation, your bio energy runs out, or you fire its EMP attack. The power of the EMP attack and the amount of energy the drone consumes will both improve with each upgrade. Eyes Vision Enhancement – Upon activation, this augmentation gives the player night vision. Upgraded to Tech two, the player sees in the infrared. Upgraded to Tech three, the player has short-range sonar vision. Upgraded to Tech four, the player has long-range sonar vision. Sonar vision (because it uses sound, which can travel through solid materials) allows the player to see through solid objects, so at Tech three, you gain the ability to see through walls. This is must-have for stealth players, but combat players can make use of this as well. Targeting – This increases the accuracy of your attacks, as well as giving you information about your target, including health. This information allows you to choose the appropriate weapon, and allows you to keep track of your attacks as you watch your enemy's health decrease. This accuracy/information combo can save the player valuable ammunition and effort and improves with each upgrade. This is a must-have for combat players, but stealth players can use this as well. ru:Модификации Deus Ex Category:Augmentations Category:Deus Ex